Forum:PAX Prime 2011 roster for Halo Fanon
Well it's that time of the year again. Time to scrounge some money together, plan a road trip or flight, book a hotel, and get your collective asses into Seattle, Washington for PAX Prime 2011! Also known as the "Penny Arcade Expo", no details yet have emerged about developers, celebrities, community sites and events, or what games are going to be there, but like every PAX, it should be one hell of a ride regardless of what shows up. Or you could go just for free and cheap swag/loot. Anyways, i've taken it upon myself to get an idea of who has made commitments to go to PAX Prime this year, who's planning or considering going, etc. Right now, this sort of roster will be placed upon on both Halo Fanon and our sister site Halopedia. Hopefully, I can also get a good roster going on multiple sites, such as HBO, Waypoint Forums, Bungie.net Halo contingent, etc. so we can have a good Halo-based get together somewhere in the Emerald City. Information Links Listed below are numerous links on what it is, how you can join in, what you should bring, when you should be there, etc. Of course, much more content will be released prior to the beginning of PAX Prime. *[http://prime.paxsite.com/faqs.php PAX Prime (official) - Frequently Asked Questions] *[http://prime.paxsite.com/registration.php PAX Prime (official) - Registration] *[http://prime.paxsite.com/hotels.php PAX Prime (official) - Hotels] *[http://prime.paxsite.com/travel.php PAX Prime (official) - Travel] *[http://forums.penny-arcade.com/forumdisplay.php?f=26 Penny Arcade forums - Official PAX board] **[http://forums.penny-arcade.com/showthread.php?t=139422 Penny Arcade forums - "PAX PRIME 2011 Information and FAQ" thread] **[http://forums.penny-arcade.com/showthread.php?t=140566 Penny Arcade forums - "Hotel Room Share Thread"] **[http://forums.penny-arcade.com/showthread.php?t=140607 Penny Arcade forums - "The Great Foodening - PAX Food Destinations 2011"] **[http://forums.penny-arcade.com/showthread.php?t=140571 Penny Arcade forums - "Hotel Discussion Thread and Poll"] Prices *3-Day Pass ($60.00 USD) - Recommended for best PAX Prime experience! *Day passes ($35.00 USD/each) **'Friday' (August 26th) **'Saturday' (August 27th) **'Sunday' (August 28th) Hotel sharing Similar to one of the forum links listed above, I thought it would be nice to have a Halo Fanon equivalent of the "Hotel Room Share Thread." While there won't be any sign ups here on this forum thread, feel free to discuss any of it below in the comments section or through the various forms of private messaging available to you. For security reasons, only those above the age of 18 are encouraged by the Administration to seek a hotel room partner. Halo Fanon does not officially endorse anyone person to bunk with. For quality information, use this template to submit to one another: Date Arriving: Date Leaving: Spots Needed: List how many people will share the room, including yourself My Gender and Age: List your gender and age here Your Gender and Age: List the preferred gender and age of a room partner here Best Contact Method: Additional Notes: Any requests, recommendations, etc. Roster Only sign in one of the below fields if you apply. Be sure to add a bit about your pre-PAX activities, requests, etc. with the community. Purchased a pass For those who have pre-purchased or purchased a 3-day or single daily pass via the internet, etc. *'CommanderTony —' Proud (future) owner of the 3-Day Pass. *'Maslab -' Got myself a 3-Day Pass. See you there, Tony. *'RichardRHunt —' as of last night (May 3), has ordered a 3-Day Pass. Planning and/or considering attending For those who are planning to make the trip up to PAX Prime 2011 or have seriously considered doing so, sign below. Comments Please post any PAX Prime, Halo Fanon, etc. related comments below. Make sure it's at least five words minimum and sign your posts! That may be true, but it's just barely, and most businesses in Canada will charge $10 USD for $10 CAD item as opposed to $10.39 USD. I'm not gonna speak for Maslab, or anything, but if I had a spare, I'd charge it for both $60 CAD and $60 USD.}}